These Days of Mine
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: AU: Soi is new in high school, her best friend Kisuke has always had her back, and now she wants to do things on her own. Yoruichi's left her family behind and just starting at Karakura High with friend Kukaku. What's life got left to throw?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! ...To be honest I don't see this story going very far. It was just an idea I had. I mean,...you see them as killers and thugs and soul reapers,...but you never see Soi Fon or Yoruichi in clubs and actual classes and stuff. Just an idea. Nothing major.**

**As for The United States Of,... its complete. I'll work on a sequel.**

* * *

"Go on and pick a club!" A blonde teen shouted to his shorter friend. He grinned as they moved through the booths showing the clubs the school had to offer. "Oh, what about Soccer Soi-Chan?" He asked as they passed a board. He turned his green and white ball cap so the bill was backwards.

The girl, Soi, looked at the sign. She imagined herself running and slipping before making the goal. "Ah, no thanks." She brushed her messy hair back from her face.

"Basketball?" The blonde asked as they passed a board for that.

"Nothing sports like, thanks." Soi blanched as she fixed her boys uniform. She wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt. "Kisuke are you in any clubs?"

The blonde looked thoughtful. "I used to be in the Science club. But then I got into sports. I'm joining the football team this year." His eyes lit up. "Oh! Soi-Chan! Join us! The only girls on the team are cheerleader, and they aren't even on the team!"

"And get pummeled by a bunch of sweaty guys? No thanks." Soi frowned.

"You don't get pummeled if you don't get caught Soi-Chan." Kisuke pointed out with a grin. "I can't believe your finally in my school. Well, high school."

Soi smiled. She and Kisuke had been best friends since grade school. He was always there to fight for her.

"_Get lost ya creeps!" Kisuke , seven, shouted. He turned to Soi. "You okay Soi-Chan?"_

_Soi nodded, trying not to tear up. "Yeah."_

_Kisuke helped her up. "Come on I'll walk you home."_

"_Thanks."_

Kisuke walked her to her class. "Make some new friends okay? Don't let somebody be a jerk to you." He smiled and waved, walking off to his own class.

Soi took her seat and looked around. _'Seems okay.' _She looked forward as the teacher asked them to say their name and a goal for the year.

"Soi Fon." The teen scrambled for a second then gathered herself.

"Ah, I'm Soi Fon and I hope to make new friends and join a good club this year and I hope to do well." She finished quickly. She was thanked as she sat back down, calming herself. _'I have a good feeling about this year.'_ She looked around, catching a look at the back of the class where two bad tempered looking boys sat. She turned back quickly. _'Damn.'_

The boys in the back grinned.

* * *

Soi left the class as soon as lunch was called. She wouldn't be anyone's chore girl. Last time that happened she ended up in a fight, getting a busted lip and bruised cheek. It would have been worse if Kisuke hadn't shown up and thrown the girls off her.

Taking a seat under a tree in the side courtyard, Soi fell back on the hard wood and stared up at the clouds. _'Joining a club would mean making friends. And maybe I would be good at sports, who knows.' _She huffed lightly.

Kisuke was good at sports. He was crazy good at them. Soi remembered going to a few of his games back in elementary. He was one of the best on the team. Any team. He was in basketball, volleyball, baseball. But his favorite was football. And Soi was sure he'd do anything to make her join.

She was sad she was kinda thinking about it. Kisuke always wanted a girl on the guys team. Said it would make things better, everywhere. And keep things interesting.

"Hey kid." A gruff voice called nearby. Soi looked around to see those two boys from earlier. Damn her luck.

"What do you want?" She ruffled her messy hair, making it even messier. She stood and glared at them. They were clearly up to no good.

"Hang out with us." The one asked, his hair a pale shade of brown. He was only a little taller than Soi. His longish coppery haired friend was taller than him, but he looked the type to play second hand. "Yeah, hang out with us." The taller grinned.

Soi gazed at him through half lidded eye annoyance. _'Great, idiot number one and idiot number two on display at your right.' _She shrugged. "No thanks." She waved them off and turned away.

"Ah,…hey we're talkin to you!" The shorter boy called. She heard his friend call out another yeah as she walked away. "Sure, whatever." She waved a hand over her shoulder then stuck both hand's four fingers into her pockets. _'And I thought I was a loser.'_

Something hard thudded against her back, she stumbled. Turning, she saw the shorter boy raise his fist. He'd run up on her and hit her. Soi growled. _'Pussy.' _Lowering her stance, knees bent, fingers pushing through the grass to the dirt,…Soi kicked out and caught him in the stomach. He flew back.

"Why you little…!" He snarled and looked at his friend. "Don't just stare you idiot! Get her!" The taller charged her.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Soi called as she leaned away from the tall boy. _'I'm guessing cause I acted better than them? Or because whatever plan they had was ruined?' _Not that she really cared. Pressing off on her left leg she bolted sideways and turned to run straight. _'Fuck that.' _She ran with all the speed her legs possessed.

* * *

"Hurry the hell up!" A scary looking brunette with green eyes called back to the house. She made a face when she looked down at her school uniform. _'I should have picked the boys uniform,…but it wouldn't have looked right on me.'_

"Cool it Kukaku." A violet haired teen smirked as she walked out onto the street, sliding the door shut behind her. She adjusted her vest and skirt.

"Yeah whatever. We're gunna be late cause of you Yoruichi. Congrats." Kukaku looked away, hands on her hips.

"The day is almost over, we could go and start tomorrow instead." Yoruichi laughed.

"As if!" Kukaku growls and smacks a hand on the violet haired teen's back, fisting the cloth in her hands and dragging her along. "Let's go ya time waster."

"Ah,…but Kukaku, you know how I am with new schools." Yoruichi stalls. Every time she went to a new school the male student body got over excited and took every chance to ask her out, then shunned her after they found out she was gay. That was part of the reason she lived with Kukaku and her family, they didn't care.

"Yeah yeah." Kukaku calmed and let go of Yoruichi's vest. The violet haired teen walked by her friends side, head down. Kukaku didn't bother to ask what she was thinking about. She'd never get an honest answer, no matter how close they were. "So,…" The violent of the two began to make conversation to break the mood.

"Gunna join any clubs?" She smiled at her companion.

Yoruichi smirked. "Maybe." She was thinking about joining the track team.

A loud whooshing sound caught their attention. They stopped and looked back. Someone appeared for an instant and dashed by, leaving behind a small trail of dust.

"…Who the _hell_…was that?" Kukaku asked more to herself in the silence that followed.

Yoruichi stared, even more stunned than her friend. _'Their fast,…maybe almost as fast as me.' _She saw the person pass at a slower speed than Kukaku. The dark short hair, the boys uniform, the determined look in those gray eyes. _'Amazing.'_

* * *

Soi somehow ended up in the back of the school. She sat down and took a breather. _'Damn,' _She looked up as the bell rung. _'I missed the rest of the day.'_

"Soi-Chan!" The messy haired girl turned and jumped as she saw Kisuke running at her full speed. "I saw! I saw!" He called, a wide grin on his face. His blonde bangs flying back, ball cap almost coming off as he ran for her.

He stopped just beside her, skidding in his white sneakers.

Soi stared up at him with a dull expression. "Saw what exactly?"

"I saw you run from those bullies! They're asses, and I'm glad you didn't fight them but still!" His still boyish face was lit with excitement. "I saw you kick him back and then run off!"

Soi blinked. "…And?"

The blonde laughed. "I'm making you join the football team."

"Ah! But I dunno anything about football!" Soi covered. She didn't want to play sports. Especially not football. She could get tackled and break something."

"It's a learning process! I'm not taking no for an answer here Soi-Chan!" Kisuke smiled as he pulled his childhood friend to her feet. "I'll teach you the basics myself. You can learn the rest from books and movies an stuff. Easy, non?" His smile became more caring.

"I-I guess so." Soi frowned.

* * *

Yoruichi left Kukaku to talk to the principal. It was boring anyways. She wanted a chance to look at her new school.

Most of the student body had left already, only a few stragglers who were worried about clubs remained.

She passed by two who were mumbling about football. One skinny with wiry muscles and the other about six feet tall with arms that had muscles like those ropes someone would see holding up an elevator.

"Yeah, Kisuke got a girl to join." The smaller one smirked. His neat shock of bluish hair styled in a Mohawk.

"No way,…since when do girls join male football teams?" His companion asked in a surprisingly gentle voice, his wavy blonde hair brushed back from his face.

"It's happened once or twice in America. This is American Football after all." The skinny one amended.

"True. Kisuke says there's practice after school tomorrow. I wonder if she'll be there." The muscled one yawned. "Anyway, I'm goin home an to bed."

"I hear ya."

Yoruichi shrugged and continued on her way outside.

"Practice is tomorrow Soi-Chan! I'll drag you here if I gotta!" A blonde boy called to a messy haired teen that was walking away, passing Yoruichi in the process.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." The teen mumbled. Yoruichi reached out and touched the arm of the short passerby.

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi pulled her hand back. "But you're the one that passed my friend and I earlier aren't you?"

The girl, Soi, gave her a curious look. "I don't really remember who I see when I'm running from something. Sorry."

"I didn't see anyone chasing you."

"Cause I left 'em in the dust." She smirked.

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile, her attitude seemed infectious. "I'm Yoruichi, Yoruichi Shihoin. You are?" She introduced herself and held out a hand politely.

"Soi Fon." The dark haired teen shook the strangers hand firmly before letting go, sinking her fingers into her pockets again. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Yoruichi returned. The girl was shorter than her, and younger looking. She must've only just turned fourteen or fifteen. The boys uniform, messy hair, and determined eyes settled into Yoruichi's memory.

She saw the small body launch itself forward, legs springy as she advanced. Yoruichi could see this girl on a field, any field, doing her best and doing it well.

'_Soi Fon, eh? Interesting.'_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Second chapter! XD

I know it's already been a while :p been pretty busy!

____________

* * *

Kisuke sighed as he walked out onto the small field behind the school. _'Where the hell is she?'_ He thought as he looked around. "Bishamon! Move it!" He called back.

A large boy with short lime green hair appeared, dragging out equipment. "Hai!" He called, huffing lightly as he ran with the rest of the way to Kisuke. "Here."

Kisuke gave him a dull look. "Let's set up." He needed to waste some time for a while.

* * *

Soi arrived early for practice. Well early for her. She could be in bed sleeping, they had the day off today. Damn club activities. Walking around to the back of the school she spotted Kisuke and a large boy setting up. "Kisuke!" She called, waving as he looked up.

Hearing his name the teen looked up, when he saw Soi waving at him he brightened. "Soi-Chan!" He cried, making a mad dash for her. "I thought you weren't gunna show up!" He grinned as he halted in front of her.

Soi shrugged, her hand now at her side. "Like I'd go back on a promise to my childhood friend?" She smirked.

Kisuke grinned. "Course not Soi-Chan! Come on!" Taking her hand he led her onto the field. "Soi-Chan, this is Bishamon. He's a linebacker."

Soi stared up at the large teen. "…Wow."

Bishamon laughed. "Welcome to the team Soi-Chan." He had a boyish tone.

_'He can't be older than sixteen.' _Soi realized. _'Someone drank their milk.'_ She smiled. "Thanks. Nice to meet you Ishi-San."

Bishamon gave her a look of surprise. "Nobodies…ever given me a nickname before!" He cried in joy and swept the small girl up in his arms.

Soi choked and gasped for breath. He was strong. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oi! Let 'er go she can't breathe you idiot!" Kisuke pulled on Bahaman's strong arms.

Bishamon looked down. Soi was turning blue. "Oh!" He set her back on unstable feet, Kisuke looped an arm around her thin shoulders. "Sorry Soi-Chan. I get over excited sometimes." He chuckled.

"It's o-okay." Soi mumbled, catching her breathe.

Kisuke laughed. "We gotta toughen you up! But first,…let's get you a uniform that fits!" The blonde cheered and led her off to a shed. "This is our team clubhouse." Kisuke opened the door. "it's not much I know. But once we get started it'll be great, you'll see. We just need some more members." Kisuke smiled brightly. "There was another,…but he left." His smiled dimmed for a moment before brightening again. "Come on."

Soi followed the blonde in. The place was almost a dump. Papers and bottles everywhere, dust had collected over the time that the place wasn't in use. The window in the back was covered with mud from the outside. "…Lovely."

Kisuke laughed, digging in a corner at something Soi couldn't see. "Cha!" He cried and lifted something over his head. "Try these on!" He tossed it to Soi, who realized it was clothes. "Go on and try 'em!" He grinned as he left her alone.

Soi sighed as she began to pull off her uniform. _'What've I gotten myself into?'_ She thought bitterly to herself as she stood in her sports bra and small blue boy shorts and examined herself in a nearby mirror. "I don't even have the build for football. I'm to skinny and lanky." Soi grumbled.

"Actually your body built is perfect for speed." Soi jumped and looked around, realizing she'd forgotten to close the door, but calmed once she saw it was Kisuke. He smiled. "You have strong legs. Even though you may look at yourself as skinny and unfit you have a good build for speed. Which is what our team needs. I bet you could the 40 meter in,…" He looked thoughtful as he examined her. "At least 5.0 or faster."

Soi looked at him with confusion. "Is that good?"

Kisuke laughed. "5.0 is good. Anything less is great. If you can get 4.6 you can go pretty much anywhere with this sport." He smiled and left her again to change.

Soi looked at herself in the mirror again. "4.6 can go pretty much anywhere, huh?"

"That's what I said!" Kisuke called.

Soi glared. "What, do you have bionic ears or something!"

"You know it!"

* * *

Stepping out of the clubhouse, Soi looked around the field. Bishamon was practicing his tackles and Kisuke was throwing and running.

Kisuke looked around, wide grin spreading over his face. His white and green striped ball cap settled on his short shocks of blonde hair backwards. It didn't match the gold and pale blue. "Fits perfectly! I knew it! Come on over here." He waved her over.

Soi stopped beside him and Bishamon walked over, smiling brightly.

"Okay, we gotta time your 40 meter dash first." Kisuke started as he set up a space between four cones. "Run from there to here as fast as you can." He explained as he pointed from the far side to the closest. "Bishamon, you got the timer?"

The green haired teen nodded. "Let's do this."

Soi jogged over to the other end. "Go!" Kisuke called. Soi took off and ran to the other end, skidding to a halt. Kisuke looked up at Bishamon. "Well?"

"4.8" The teen read off.

"Not bad. If we keep working at it you'll get even faster." Kisuke clapped his friend on the back, who coughed and smiled feebly.

"Hey!" A voice called from the side. Looking around they saw two teens. One with blue hair in a Mohawk and the other with wavy blonde hair. "To late to try for the team?" The blue haired one asked. He was about Kisuke's height.

Kisuke grinned. "Not at all. Names?"

"I'm Daichi," The skinny one pointed to himself then thrust a thumb up at his companion. "This here is Genji." The blonde waved with a smile. Soi was thrown by his kind voice. "Nice to meet you all."

Kisuke chuckled. "Great. I'm Kisuke, this here is my best friend Soi-Chan, and the big lug over there is Bishamon."

Daichi smiled. "Nice to meet ya."

"Speed test!" Kisuke cried. "Go to that small building there and find a uniform in your size. Don't worry their all clean."

Daichi and Genji walked off.

Kisuke was beaming. "Isn't this great Soi-Chan? Already four people in a day." He laughed happily. You're offense, like me. Daichi will be with us. Bishamon and Genji are defense."

"Why?" Soi asked curiously as she replaced her helmet.

"Offense players are usually small and well built for speed. So they have strong legs or arms or both. Defensive players are big and strong and heavy. Hard to move, like a mountain." Kisuke explained.

"Of course there have been a few defense players Kisuke-San's size. But its easier for them to break something sometimes. So we usually have them well built like me." Bishamon smiled down at Soi, he was well built, but had a small amount of fat covering him as well.

Kisuke looked around to see Daichi and Genji returning. "Let's do this!" He shouted with joy.

* * *

Soi lay panting in the dirt._ 'Damn I'm dead tired.'_

Daichi was huffing lightly as he was learning to catch high passes from Kisuke. He wasn't good at receiving, but he was a good interceptor from practicing with Soi and Kisuke.

Bishamon was teaching Genji the best ways to tackle.

It was getting dark. They'd been here all day Soi realized. Catching her breath Soi headed to the end of the field, set herself in position, and took off. Kisuke and Daichi watched in amazement.

"She's really fast." Daichi complemented.

"Sure is." Kisuke grinned.

Soi reached the other and sat to catch her breath. "Aye,…no more." She mumbled.

"Hey there." A soft voice greeted a few feet before her. Soi looked up to see a beautiful dark skinned violet haired teen smiling down at her.

Soi smiled. "Hey Yoruichi." She stood.

Yoruichi eyed the shorter teen. Taking in the dirt and grass stains on the fitting uniform. "Looks good on you."

Soi was glad her helmet hid her blush. "Thanks."

"Practicing for the tournament next week then huh?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

Soi didn't know about any such thing, but nodded none the less. "Got a lot of work to do."

"And a lot more players to snag." Yoruichi pointed you. "You do know a team needs at least a regular set of nine to ten people that can train with the team on a schedule, though the actual team needs eleven players. You still need subs."

Soi smirked. "You sure know a lot about football."

Yoruichi laughed. "My best friend's brother is a fan. His younger brother is too, but less obsessed with it. He's more for track. Kukaku is more for swimming, for some reason, and I'm a soccer fan."

"Wow…" Soi muttered to herself. Her two older brothers were only into video games and the occasional American shows and maybe a basketball game here and there on TV. Soi herself had never been all to interested in sports. But it would look good on her records.

"Yeah."

Soi chuckled and looked back at the small 'team.' How would they be entering a tournament in a week? She would have to ask Kisuke.

"Are you on a team Yoruichi?"

"Joining soccer." The taller smiled brightly. "I can't wait to get on that field and get dirty doing what I enjoy the most."

"You like it that much huh?"

"Hell yeah. Pushing my legs as fast as they'll go, testing my limits, feeling all my worries fly away behind me as I go forward. It's the best part of my day. To see that fresh field, and leave it behind me with a mark of my own." Yoruichi looked out at the field with a far away flare in her eyes.

Soi stared in amazement. She'd never thought of sports that way. She looked out at the grassy field. _'To leave it behind with a mark of my own?'_

Soi smirked and clapped her left fisted hand to her open right palm. _'We can do this. I'll do this. For myself, Kisuke, and the freedom.'_


End file.
